Bleach - Towards a New Future
by Romben
Summary: Una visión alternativa al final abrupto de un manga memorable que intenta ilustrar y completar una historia que todavía tenía mucho que contar. La trama completa partirá del capítullo 680 y constará de cerca de cien capítulos cortos de aproximadamente tres páginas cada uno, siguiendo una estructura similar a la del manga semanal de Tite Kubo tanto en contenido como en estilo.
1. Bleach 680' - Change the Future

**BLEACH 680': Change the Future**

El reiatsu fluía hacia Yhwach, violento, avanzando por el cuerpo de Ichigo y arrastrando parte de sí mismo con él. En su interior ya no había un cúmulo de voces ardiendo por salir al exterior. Tanto su parte Quincy como su poder HHollow habían sido succionados de su cuerpo por el firme agarre de Yhwach. Ya no quedaba nada. Solo silencio. Un silencio teñido de un blanco tan puro que era desolador.

 _Todo ha terminado_.

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La carcajada escalofriante de Yhwach marcaba el ritmo al que su reiatsu se extendía por encima del Wahrwelt, tiñendo el cielo de un negro tan oscuro que ya opacaba la solitaria blancura dejada en el alma de Ichigo. Pronto, el palacio ya se oscurecía como si una suela gigante se cerniese a punto de pisotearlo sin mayores miramientos. Poco más tarde, la masa de reiatsu ya había traído la noche más oscura sobre el dominio Quincy.

Millones de kilómetros más abajo, en la sociedad de almas, la negrura recubriendo el palacio real comienza a hacerse visible, primero como un insignificante punto en la distancia, luego como una pequeña luna tintada de oscuridad. _Así que así es como comienza_. Con la desesperada batalla a ras de suelo entre el teniente de la tercera división y los restos del Sternritter X, ninguna mirada salvo la de Sosuke Aizen es capaz de darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba amenazando con cambiar el mundo. _Son como hormigas. Incapaces de ver más allá de lo que tienen delante de sus caras, ignorando todo aquello que ocurre en las alturas_. A su alrededor, los pocos Shinigamis de bajo rango supervivientes de las dos primeras invasiones huían como podían de la escena mientras que los haces de luz de The X-Axis cortaban a través de ellos como si fuesen mantequilla. Aizen, inmovilizado en su silla, se hallaba restringido a ver los torpes pasos de ambos contrincantes; uno lanzando sus ataques indiscriminadamente contra todo lo que se movía y el otro intentando usar su shikai contra su enemigo con golpes que debían ser cancelados antes de impactar ante los disparos de su contrincante. Aburrido de la escena, el antiguo capitán dirigió su atención hacia el creciente círculo negro del cielo durante los segundos previos al impacto limpio que evaporó parte de su pecho y brazo izquierdo. Al bajar la cabeza y ver los resultados del ataque de The X-Axis solo quedaba dolor. Dolor… y libertad.

De vuelta en el palacio real, Ishida se hallaba tendido sobre el charco de su propia sangre, con un brazo roto e innumerables heridas internas. Haschwald, por su parte, estaba indemne, exento de cualquier tipo de daño proveniente del joven Quincy.

—Así que todavía te puedes mover —pronunció el antiguo heredero de Yhwach mientras Ishida intentaba volver a formar su Heilig Bogen 1con su mano restante sin éxito.

—Antes dijiste… que soy exactamente como Kurosaki y los demás… —Haschwald se sorprendió de las lamentables palabras que salían de la boca de alguien que ya debería estar luchando por respirar, y le permitió seguir hablando mientras tomaba su espada para dar el golpe final.

—Hasta ahora… yo siempre he tratado de mantener mi compostura… de mantenerme siempre calmado… y preparado… sopesando el peso de mis acciones en aquellas balanzas de las que tanto hablas… —La sangre invadía la boca de Ishida mientras intentaba articular sus palabras, interrumpiéndolo constantemente mientras Haschwald se hallaba estático, contemplando el lamentable panorama delante suyo.

—Pero… por descuidadas e irresponsables que fuesen las acciones de Kurosaki… yo no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle… Verás… lo que ocurre con él… es que siempre que se le mete en la cabeza la idea de proteger a alguien, él lo hace… Sin preguntar… Sin vacilar…

Las palabras llegaban a los oídos de Haschwald como flechas de las que no se podía defender. La imagen de Bazz-B no podía desvanecerse de su cabeza. La imagen de su amigo, de su hermano, muerto a sus manos.

—Inoue es al fin y al cabo igual que él… Al igual que Sado. Al igual que Kuchiki… al igual que Abarai… —Sus manos comenzaban a soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Uryu Ishida se estaba volviendo a poner en pie —Si de cualquier manera… yo hubiese comenzado a parecerme a ellos en cualquier respecto… lo único que me provocaría sería una inmensa alegría.

—Alegría… —La palabra retumbaba en los oídos del Sternritter —¿Alegría dices? Nunca quise referirme a tus sentimientos en primer lugar. El punto al cual quería llegar con todo esto no es otro que a pesar de todo el tiempo que has pasado con tus amigos, tú no te beneficiaste en lo más mínimo. En todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste con ellos, ¿podrías decir que tus habilidades han aumentado? ¿Podrías decir qué has llegado de alguna manera a tu máximo esplendor? Todo el tiempo que has pasado con "tus amigos" no es siquiera comparable a aquel momento en el que fuiste tocado por su majestad, imbuido en su poder.

La frialdad de las palabras de Haschwald se unía al frío de la pérdida de sangre. Aquel hombre enfrente de Ishida era incapaz de comprender la amistad, los lazos que unen a las personas. Todo lo que era él venía de su amo, de su maestro. En el camino hacia el poder había perdido todo aquello que lo hacía genuinamente humano.

—Si la amistad significa estar allí para aquellos que de verdad te han ayudado a crecer, entonces no deberías de estar arriesgando tu vida por tus compañeros, sino por su majestad.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Las balanzas que rigen nuestras vidas se rigen según el peso de nuestras propias elecciones. Pues bueno, mi decisión… fue quedarme con ellos… No por conseguir nada a cambio, ni por ganar nada… No era la decisión correcta. Tampoco la incorrecta. Simplemente escogí hacerlo… porque eran mis amigos.

Aquellas últimas palabras por fin desencadenaron una reacción en Haschwald. Aquellos ideales no tenían la más mínima lógica en aquel mundo regido por el poder en el cual había vivido el súbdito de Yhwach. Ishida tampoco esperaba que lo entendiese, pero por fin había conseguido alterar aquella inmutable expresión llena de frialdad, ahora inundada con una expresión de profundo odio.

—Ya veo… Al fin soy capaz de verlo. Entonces cuando fuiste generosamente recibido y acogido por su majestad lo hiciste sin esperar dar nada a cambio. Inaceptable —murmuró mientras alzaba su espada para dar el último golpe— ¡Mi deber entonces es comunicarte que por tus faltas contra su majestad ahora mismo procederás a otorgarle tu vida!

Ishida vio la espada descender y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la cima del palacio, Yhwach procedía a levantar lo que quedaba de Ichigo Kurosaki con la misma mano con la que había arrancado parte del alma de su _hijo nacido en las sombras_ para disfrutar de la pura y absoluta desesperación que había expulsado cualquier voluntad de luchar de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se aproximó a la cara de Ichigo y le comenzó a susurrar al oído:

—¿Lo estás viendo, Ichigo? El fin de aquel mundo que tanto querías proteger. Desespera ahora, pues pronto no tendrás ocasión de hacerlo cuando acabe de cubrir el mundo.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Yhwach se cansó de su nuevo juguete y lo lanzó con desprecio a un lado mientras seguía emitiendo reiatsu para expandir su influencia.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —gritó Inoue mientras se apresuraba por acercarse a Ichigo, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Ya veo. Parece que la joven prefiere morir contigo antes de sobrevivir unas horas más. Que así sea. Para ti, Ichigo, mi hijo, tengo reservado un final especial. Quiero que seas capaz de ver tu fracaso, la sangre de tus amigos escapando de sus cuerpos mientras tomo sus vidas, pero ella… —dijo alzando su mano—. Para ella no hay un futuro. Ella puede ser la primera.

Al movimiento de sus manos respondieron las sombras, aferrándose a los pies de la humana para comenzar a engullirla en las sombras. Ante los desesperados intentos de avanzar hacia Ichigo, las sombras no hacían más que aferrarse con mayor fuerza a su víctima mientras seguían avanzando lenta pero dolorosamente. Así, los zarcillos de negrura subían a un ritmo calmado pero terroríficamente amenazante, aprisionando a Orihime con un reiatsu más allá de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar. El primer grito de dolor finalmente despertó a Ichigo de su trance, desgarrando sus oídos, reactivando su voluntad.

—¿Cómo será, pues, Ichigo? ¿Morirá aplastada por la densidad de mi reiatsu, o llegará a aguantarlo para ser estrujada como una fruta madura cuando la recubra por completo? —amenazó con una sonrisa—. Solo tienes que decirlo, y le daré una muerte rápida a tu amiga.

Más rápido de lo que Yhwach había esperado, Ichigo se levantó y recogió lo que quedaba de Tensa Zangetsu para lanzarse de nuevo contra él.

 _Un último intento. Solo necesito un golpe más. Un golpe más._

Sin embargo, justo antes de abalanzarse contra el Quincy, un zarcillo más apareció del suelo agarrándole por el tobillo y lanzándolo violentamente contra los escombros del palacio varios metros atrás. Yhwach entonces comenzó a acercarse paso a paso, riéndose con el abrir de innumerables ojos en la negrura de su propio cuerpo.

—Bien, bien. Veo que todavía quieres jugar un poco más. Sin embargo, me parece que esta espada tuya —se jactaba mientras levantaba el brazo para enseñar su otra mano alzando los restos de Tensa Zangetsu— difiere.

En cuanto Ichigo fue capaz de incorporarse y poner sus ojos en su zanpakuto, ésta se desintegró completamente en la mano de Yhwach. Ichigo reaccionó cayendo sobre sus rodillas, listo para rendirse de nuevo mientras los gritos de Orihime ahogaban la risa del único enemigo que había sido capaz de destrozarle tanto por dentro como por fuera.

 _Todo está perdido_.

Un sonido imperceptible, una espada cortando el aire, una sandalia golpeando la nuca de Ichigo. Los gritos cesan, la risa se corta, el reiatsu negro pierde su forma. Ichigo levanta la mirada rápidamente para ver a su padre segando la mano que aprisionaba a su compañera con su zanpakuto a la vez que Yhwach retrocede, profundamente alarmado.

—Bueno… Alguien me ha contado que cierta persona tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mi querida esposa.

Yhwach ya no sonreía.

—Por cierto, creo que he perdido mi sandalia por el camino.

Más abajo, Uryu abría los ojos en respuesta al sonido de la espada de Haschwald rompiéndose en mil pedazos que salían despedidos ante la sobresaltada mirada de su dueño. Sin tiempo para reaccionar a la situación, el Quincy advirtió una flecha deslizándose junto a su pierna, pasando de largo sin impactar contra él. A punto de retroceder para evaluar la situación, su propia pierna lo arrastró violentamente en la dirección del proyectil, impactando uno tras otro contra un muro tras de sí.

—Nunca pensé que mi hijo fuese a ser tan descuidado.

 _Con nuevas fuerzas, los padres reanudan la batalla..._


	2. Bleach 681' - Corrupted Purity, Cleansed

**BLEACH 681': Corrupted Purity, Cleansed Evil**

Bajo el nuevo cielo bañado en negrura, la última manifestación de lo imposible, Gerard Valkyrie, o lo que había tomado su lugar, permanecía inmóvil frente a los dos capitanes más jóvenes del Gotei 13. Sus ojos, cubiertos bajo un recién formado casco de reishi que se había unido al resto de su armadura, se posaban sobre el dúo con una mirada sin vida.

—Al menos ya no tenemos que aguantar su verborrea —se burló Byakuya, con un tono tan gélido como de costumbre acompañado de un nuevo tono, más cálido, mientras se preparaba para hacer frente a la nueva forma de su enemigo.

—Eso sí que podría considerarlo un milagro —respondió el crecido Hitsugaya entre jadeos, visiblemente fatigado por el uso prolongado de su bankai en tan larga batalla— ¿Algún plan más bajo la manga, Kuchiki?

Antes de que Byakuya pudiese articular respuesta, un tenue murmullo brotó de los escombros bajo el Sternritter M y, con un sonoro estruendo, Zaraki Kenpachi surgió como un meteoro, blandiendo a Nozarashi con la única mano útil que le quedaba, buscando la cabeza del coloso en un estallido de sed de sangre.

—¡Muérete de una puta vez!

—¡Zaraki, no…! —pero las palabras de Toshiro Hitsugaya no llegaron a su destino. Gerard reaccionó sobrenaturalmente rápido e impactó a Zaraki con el dorso de su mano, expulsándolo de la devastada sección del Wahrwelt y colocándolo en caída libre contra la Soul Society a un abismo de distancia.

—Bueno, parece que no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento —En frente de los sorprendidos ojos de ambos capitanes, Shinji Hirako apareció de entre los escombros, todavía desorientado—. Y esa cosa negra del cielo tampoco creo que augure nada bueno.

—¡Hirako! Estás despierto.

—Sí, sí. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Ya duele lo suficiente. Momo-chan está bien también. La he dejado descansando por ahí atrás junto con Rangiku. Pero no es momento de preocuparse por ellas ahora mismo. Por otra parte, nuestro gigantesco amigo puede que requiera algo más de atención.

—Hemos intentado todo, pero nada parece funcionar contra esa cosa —pronunció Hitsugaya ante el silencio de Byakuya, quien había vuelto a sellar su bankai para intentar recuperar fuerzas ante el ya evidente desgaste de la pelea.

—Ahora mismo no es hora de desesperar, Capitán Hitsugaya. Puede que haya pensado en algo mientras descansaba los ojos ahí atrás —respondió Shinji con una sonrisa confiada—. Sin embargo, necesito que lo bajéis a mi nivel. De no ser así, no estoy seg…

Sin previo aviso, una explosión gigantesca impactó contra la cara del Sternritter, engulléndolo brutalmente en llamas y aturdiéndolo lo suficiente como para que cayese de espaldas sobre un edificio a la vez que los Shinigamis retrocedían por la inmensa onda expansiva. De repente la luz del cielo era visible de nuevo sobre las llamas de la explosión, y en la distancia se podía vislumbrar a los tenientes Marechiyo Omaeda y Shuhei Hisahi aguantando a duras penas el retroceso del Jakuhō Raikōben de la capitana Soi Fon. Junto al trío, o mejor dicho, envolviéndolo, una nube de color blanco pronunciaba unas palabras huecas, cuyo eco reflejaba una voz cálida pero apagada:

—Lo siento mucho. No fui capaz de curar por completo sus… —murmuraba la voz de Isane Kotetsu antes de que sus ya considerablemente inaudibles palabras fuesen interrumpidas por las estridentes órdenes de Soi Fon.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Acabad con él ahora!

—Eso fue inesperado, pero bastante conveniente. Muchas gracias, Capitana Soi Fon —añadió Shinji antes de usar Shunpo para ubicarse frente a la cabeza del gigante haciendo pie en la parte superior de la coraza que cubría el pecho del Sternritter. Al despejarse la pesada nube de humo, los daños causados por el bankai de la capitana se hicieron visibles. El casco que hace nada recubría el rostro de Gerard había yacía abierto como la piel de un plátano podrido alrededor de su cabeza, y lo que antes era su cara ahora exponía hueso abrasado sobre una carne ennegrecida que se esforzaba ya por reorganizarse para formar de nuevo una cara con rasgos hasta hace unos segundos indemnes. Por suerte, la falta de órganos tan vitales como los ojos impedía al Quincy usar sus sentidos para reaccionar ante la poco más que insignificante presencia frente a él que, sin perder más tiempo, procedía a liberar el shikai de su espada para introducirla en el orificio que en unos segundos se tornaría en la boca de Gerard y, con una sonrisa retorcida, pronunciar:

—Aspira bien. Bankai. Ōfuku Undō Sakanade1.

Tras una explosión de gas dorado, Shinji rápidamente retrocedió con su zanpakuto completamente liberada, similar a su forma en shikai, pero con una hoja duplicada agregada a un segundo anillo de acero parejo al que seguía a la empuñadura de Sakanade. Ya a una distancia segura, el Vizard capitán comenzó a girar ambos filos en círculos opuestos mientras Gerard luchaba contra la pegajosa nube de gas adherida a su cara.

—Ōfuku Undō Sakanade conecta, revierte e intercambia el reiatsu de aquellos que respiran su gas, incluyéndome a mí. ¿Puedes escucharme, idiota? Ahora tú y yo estamos conectados.

Reaccionando por fin a la voz de su enemigo con unos recién estrenados tímpanos, Gerard se abalanzó rápidamente hacia la posición de Shinji, que simplemente desapareció del lugar vía Shunpo sin dejar de girar ambas cuchillas, haciendo que el Sternritter fallase miserablemente y cayese de bruces contra el suelo destrozando aún más el palacio con sus increíbles dimensiones.

—No se siquiera si me entiendes, grandullón, pero tampoco es que me importe en demasía. Tenemos unos segundos para matar y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ante el nuevo estímulo, Gerard volvió a reaccionar y lanzó una patada estirando la pierna desde el suelo que Shinji esquivó con desgana de un simple salto. Los restos de los edificios volaban en todas direcciones mientras los otros dos capitanes observaban con atención desde la distancia.

—Gracias por confirmarme la existencia de unos tímpanos en esa cabezota tuya —se burlaba un Shinji todavía en ascenso—. Vosotros los Quincies sabréis ya que para convertirse en capitán, un Shinigami debe conseguir proficiencia en el uso del bankai. Lo que no sabréis es que cuando aquel bastardo de Aizen nos hollowficó a nosotros los Vizards, fuimos perdiendo poco a poco el uso de dicha habilidad al mismo tiempo que nuestros Hollows internos se fusionaban con nuestras zanpakutos. En cierto modo, perdimos parte de nuestro propio ser, y como consecuencia perdimos también el derecho a ser capitanes.

Cuando Shinji aterrizó grácilmente sobre la espinilla del monstruoso Quincy, éste reaccionó levantándola por los aires justo después de que el capitán usase Shunpo para alejarse de nuevo de su adversario.

—Tras la batalla de Karakura, de la que posiblemente ya tengáis constancia, Kisuke Urahara se aseguró de que Rose, Kensei y yo pudiésemos retomar nuestros rangos ante la falta de capitanes del Gotei 13 mediante una reversión del proceso que nos privó de nuestros bankais en la que básicamente suprimió cualquier tipo de producción de reiatsu Hollow en nuestros cuerpos.

Gerard volvió a lanzar un ataque contra el Vizard, fallando de nuevo y estrellando el puño contra los restos de un edificio cercano. Poco a poco, el _Schutzstaffel comenzó a incorporarse._

—Sin embargo, ésta no fue una solución permanente. A pesar de estar separado de Sakanade, el Hollow dentro de mí todavía estaba presente, así que poco después de vuestra primera incursión decidí hacerle una visita. Ya sabes, por el bien de una reconciliación, aunque puede que también fuera porque descubrimos que el reiatsu Hollow era de alguna manera tóxico para vosotros, los Quincies.

Ya en pie, Valkyrie se había deshecho por completo del gas proveniente de Sakanade, y un nuevo yelmo de reishi ya estaba a punto de ocultar por completo el renovado rostro del gigante. Sin alterar su pose en lo más mínimo, volvió a desplegar las gargantuescas alas de su Vollstandig, listo para lanzarse por última vez contra aquel esquivo enemigo a una velocidad a la que no podría reaccionar. Como réplica, los dos filos de Sakanade se sobrepusieron el uno al otro, coincidiendo frente a la mirada de Shinji, que a su vez respondió cerrando su puño entre los círculos de ambas espadas mientras que con su otra mano empezaba a cubrir su cara para manifestar su máscara.

—Desafortunadamente para vosotros, Quincies, él ha vuelto. ¡Gyaku!2

Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio, ambos filos se volvieron a unir en uno, y la máscara Hollow cubrió por completo la cara de Shinji Hirako. Las dos figuras, tan diferenciadas en tamaño, se mantuvieron imperturbables la una frente a la otra durante unos escasos pero eternos segundos que únicamente dejaban el sonido de los escombros a su paso. Sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador hizo temblar el suelo con el choque de reiatsus opuestos. Con tanto reiatsu Quincy como Hollow fluyendo y chocando entre sí dentro de su cuerpo, Gerard se acuclilló estremecido de dolor, aferrando las manos en su propia cabeza mientras agitaba los restos de los edificios congelados del Wahrwelt con el movimiento de sus alas. Pronto, el casco que recubría la cabeza del gigante volvió a resquebrajarse cuando una enorme máscara Hollow tomó forma violentamente cubriendo de nuevo su cara. De la misma manera, Shinji expresaba una mueca de dolor bajo su propia máscara al mismo tiempo que unas alas de reishi brotaban violentamente de su espalda justo antes de caer de rodillas y sangrar copiosamente por la boca como resultado de la batalla interna que se estaba librando en su interior. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el Vizard se apresuró a pronunciar entre susurros:

—Está hecho… Ahora depende de vosotros…

El siguiente grito de Gerard, distorsionado por su propia hollowficación, sacudió el Wahrwelt por completo, lanzando por los aires a un inconsciente Shinji como una hoja al viento. Los otros dos capitanes, reaccionando rápidamente a aquella visión, saltaron apresuradamente en auxilio de su compañero, ignorando su propio agotamiento mientras avanzaban a contracorriente contra el vibrante sonido que provenía de la garganta del ahora mancillado Sternritter. A pocos metros de su destino, una nueva onda de choque sobrevino a un repentino silencio cuando la máscara de Gerard se fracturó justo antes de que su cuerpo colapsara en una implosión de reiatsu condensado que barrió por completo todos los alrededores, empujando a los tres capitanes varios centenares de metros.

A una distancia segura, el cúmulo gaseoso que recubría tanto a la capitana como al teniente de la segunda división junto con el teniente de la octava dejaba paso a su forma sellada. Una vez envainada Itegumo3, Isane Kotetsu junto con el resto de Shinigamis iniciaba la marcha hacia el humeante cráter que previamente había albergado la intensa batalla contra The Miracle.

 _El milagro se revierte, aplastado en un choque de reiatsus..._


	3. Bleach 682' - With Unrelenting Will

**BLEACH 682': With Unrelenting Will**

Lejos de los estragos causados por el último miembro de la élite Quincy, en el centro del maltratado Wahrwelt, Haschwald se reincorpora, de nuevo sosteniendo a su Freund Schild1 mientras éste absorbe el daño del impacto que le alejó de su objetivo. Con los distorsionados gritos de dolor de su compañero hollowficado anegando la totalidad del palacio, Haschwald comienza a avanzar, calmadamente, paso a paso, hacia los dos miembros restantes del clan Ishida. Sin alterar su expresión en lo más mínimo, redirige su atención hacia la empuñadura de su claymore, aún en su mano, y cuya hoja había sido previamente quebrada por el proyectil de Ryuken Ishida. Descuidando su guardia por unos instantes sin mayor preocupación, el Quincy comienza a emitir un vibrante reishi puro que empieza a tomar la forma del filo perdido de su espada, recuperando de vuelta su arma para apuntar amenazantemente con ella a su nuevo adversario:

—Parece que las ratas se unen ante la adversidad —mencionaba con desprecio—. Utilizar y manipular el Ransōtengai2 unido a las Heiligen Pfeile3 para atrapar a un enemigo… sin duda es un hito merecedor de alabanzas, Ryuken Ishida. Puede que haber elegido a tu progenie en lugar de a ti fuese después de todo un desperdicio de recursos.

—Creo haber reiterado en repetidas ocasiones que no tengo interés en los Quincies y sus pueriles conflictos con los Shinigamis, pero tampoco tengo pensado dejar que mi hijo siga los pasos de una reliquia del pasado como Yhwach, incluso si eso significa retomar el manto del que renegué hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Es una pena ver al último Echt Quincy4 en el lado equivocado de esta guerra, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Ante la amenaza del último soldado enemigo en pie a punto de cargar contra él, Ryuken formó y preparó su arco plateado, listo para responder al inminente combate.

—Uryu… Es hora de que te pongas a cubierto.

Al mismo tiempo, a un par de centenares de metros más arriba, en la cumbre del palacio, Yhwach retrocedía sorprendido ante la aparición de Isshin Kurosaki. La negrura ahora lo abrazaba en un acogedor manto de oscuridad que se movía como si tuviese voluntad propia mientras todos sus ojos se centraban en el excapitán de la décima división, que respondía con una sonrisa despreocupada colocándose entre su atónito hijo y el monstruoso Quincy.

—Juzgando por los alaridos tus Sternritters no están pasando por su mejor momento.

—Has sido un necio. Debiste haberme separado la cabeza del cuerpo con tu primer golpe —dijo Yhwach al mismo tiempo sus sombras recreaban su mano perdida—. La pérdida de mis soldados a estas alturas no significa nada. Cualquier oportunidad que tuvieses se esfumó en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti.

—Ryuken me advirtió sobre ti con las historias de su viejo. Al parecer no exageraba en lo más mínimo respecto a tu Almighty. Tampoco creo que la decapitación fuese a dejarte fuera de juego en cualquier caso.

—Hahaha —el blanco de su dentadura volvía a contrastar con toda la oscuridad que rodeaba la figura de Yhwach—. Entonces reconoces que tu presencia aquí es fútil. Ninguno de tus poderes tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

Sin abandonar su sonrisa confiada, Isshin desenvainó de nuevo su espada y contestó al monstruoso ser frente a él:

—Eso está por verse.

De vuelta en la base del palacio, el reducido grupo de Shinigamis atravesaba el cráter que unos segundos atrás sostenía la inmensa masa de Gerard Valkyrie, cortando el humo con sus figuras mientras intentaban detectar el reiatsu de sus compañeros desaparecidos en la explosión. Al frente de estos, Soi Fon contenía visiblemente la velocidad de sus movimientos, pretendiendo esconder la expresión de dolor proveniente de la herida causada por Lille Barro. De los Shinigamis que habían quedado atrás, ella era la única capitana, y que la considerasen uno de los eslabones más débiles junto con su inservible teniente no hacía más que minar en mayor medida su orgullo. Marechiyo Omaeda por su parte sabía que lo mejor sería no decir nada, viendo venir las más que probables repercusiones de sus palabras.

Unos metros más adelante, todavía deformados por el humo, los restos del haori de un capitán colgaba de un pequeño saliente a aproximadamente tres metros de altura, como una bandera desgarrada en señal de ofensa hacia el Gotei 13. Tras superar el obstáculo, los Shinigamis se sorprendieron al ver a Byakuya buscando los signos vitales de su dueño, Shinji Hirako, que yacía completamente inconsciente. Unos metros más atrás, un nuevamente joven Toshiro Hitsugaya se reincorporaba mientras sostenía los harapos de su uniforme Quincy.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Está el teniente Hirako vivo? —exclamó Shuhei sin poder contener su nerviosismo, a lo que Byakuya contestó inmediatamente:

—Teniente Kotetsu, por favor asista al capitán Hirako sin mayor dilación.

La teniente se movió antes de que la cabeza del clan Kuchiki acabase de dictar sus órdenes, liberando de nuevo su zanpakuto, Itegumo, de la cual surgieron dos filos de menor tamaño en un ángulo de 45 grados con la hoja original. De los huecos ubicados en las intersecciones de los filos, a la altura de la guarda, volvieron a surgir dos azuladas nubes heladas que se unieron para cubrir rápidamente al vizard, formando escarcha sobre todas sus heridas y comenzando así el tratamiento.

Con Itegumo ralentizando el flujo de sangre y reiatsu en el cuerpo de Shinji, Isane comenzó a conjurar un hechizo que diestramente combinó con su shikai, cambiando el color de este a un verde reparador mientras el reiatsu de la teniente invadía tanto las heridas internas como externas de su paciente, cerrando éstas lentamente bajo las finas capas de hielo que prevenían la pérdida de sangre.

—Sin duda es una combinación admirable de habilidades. Estoy seguro que la capitana Unohana estaría orgullosa de ti.

Pese a sus inocentes intenciones, las palabras de Hisagi no hacían más que acentuar el dolor de la pérdida de su amiga y maestra. Entre lágrimas, Isane se forzó a sí misma a articular una respuesta:

—Gracias, pero mi Kaidō5 todavía no puede ni compararse con el de la capitana.

Sin dar ni un segundo más de respiro al grupo, Isane notó como el aire dejaba paso a un calor cortante a la altura de su mejilla derecha al tiempo que una gran lanza de reishi pasaba de largo junto a ella para lograr al fin alterar la imperturbable expresión de tranquilidad del capitán de la sexta división tras atravesar limpiamente su costado.

—¡Todavía no se ha acabado! ¡Concentraos! —exclamó Soi Fon respondiendo al ataque volteándose antes que el resto de sus compañeros, visiblemente perturbada.

Ante la sorpresa general, en medio del cráter se erguía una figura tambaleante, avanzando con decisión entre los humeantes restos. De nuevo Gerard Valkyrie se alzaba del lecho de su propia destrucción, todavía con fragmentos de máscara desprendiéndose de su maltrecha cara mientras su armadura de reishi intentaba volver a recubrir su carne expuesta. En su pecho, parcialmente oculta tras una magullada mano, sobresalía una Quincy Zeichen, latiendo como si fuese el propio corazón del guerrero mientras limpiaba ponzoña que el reiatsu Hollow había infiltrado en su organismo.

—¿Creéis que podéis envenenar a un sirviente de Dios? ¿A su mismísimo emisario? ¡Hora de afrontar las consecuencias, Shinigamis!

—Otra vez esto no… Todo menos escuchar de nuevo su voz —gruñía Hitsugaya—. Ya echo de menos a su versión muda.

Mientras Hitsugaya liberaba de nuevo su shikai exhibiendo ya evidentes muestras de agotamiento, Soi Fon, apremiada por su propia impotencia, ignoraba sus propias heridas para lanzarse en cabeza contra el Quincy. Por su parte, Hisagi intentaba seguir el ritmo de la capitana dirigiéndose hacia el flanco de su enemigo mientras recitaba el Bakudo 62. Al mismo tiempo, Omaeda los observaba todavía atónito a la vez que Isane desviaba una de las nubes de Itegumo hacia la cabeza del clan Kuchiki, quien todavía se negaba a caer.

La primera en hacer contacto con Gerard fue Soi Fon, que inmediatamente marcó su hombro con Suzumebachi6. Sin embargo, antes de poder extraer el aguijón para asestar la segunda marca y con ella la sentencia del Nigeki Kessastsu7, The Miracle la pateó sin esfuerzo sacándola fuera de la escena a la vez que las varas del Hyappo Rankan8 lo alcanzaban sin conseguir mayor logro que la del granizo impactando en sólido acero.

—¿Esto es lo único que os queda? ¿Palos y picaduras?

—Chire, Senbonzakura9.

La primera corriente de pétalos alcanzó al Quincy en la cara, obligándolo a cerrar la boca; la segunda impactó en su barriga con la fuerza de un taladro, pero con el resultado del choque de un insecto. Gerard ni se molestó en reprimir una carcajada que inundó el campo de batalla. En la distancia, un visiblemente herido Byakuya reunía fuerzas para enviar un último ataque orquestando a Senbonzakura con una mano mientras se cubría la herida envuelta en niebla con la otra. Con su brazo derecho encarando la amenaza inminente, el Schutzstaffel reventó en una carcajada aún mayor cuando los filosos pétalos de la zanpakuto se desvanecieron en el aire con el impacto contra la palma de su mano. Sin darse cuenta de ello, las pequeñas hojas de Senbonzakura comenzaron a girar alrededor de Gerard, ahogando su voz y perdiendo parte de su característico color rosado para dar lugar a un azul cristalizado al adquirir mayor velocidad y cubrir por completo al Quincy.

—Hanabira Fubuki10 —pronunciaban tanto el capitán de la sexta división como el de la décima, apuntando sus respectivas zanpakutos contra el enemigo. Progresivamente, el tornado se tornó sólido, y un carámbano de hielo rosado ocupó el lugar que antes correspondía a Gerard Valkyrie. Ante aquella vista, Byakuya Kuchiki se desplomó inconsciente, entregándose por completo a las artes curativas de Isane Kotetsu.

Sin dar tiempo al resto de Shinigamis para recomponerse, el hielo se resquebrajó, dando un aviso de lo que se aproximaba de nuevo. El sonido de las grietas formándose alrededor de una masa de reiatsu hirviendo volvió a colocar a todos en guardia, y la subsiguiente explosión esparció la masa de hielo en un radio de varios cientos de metros en milésimas de segundo, acribillando a varios Shinigamis en el proceso y alcanzando a Toshiro Hitsugaya con sus propias esquirlas.

En el epicentro de la explosión, Gerard se mantenía en pie, más fuerte, más grande.

 _Incapaces de acabar con el corazón del rey, la moral comienza a desmoronarse_


	4. Bleach 683' - Heated Omen

**BLEACH 683': Heated Omen**

Frente al monstruo que había usurpado el lugar de Dios, Isshin Kurosaki se mantenía firme, enfundado en su antiguo haori de capitán y empuñando su zanpakuto con decisión; plenamente consciente de la diferencia de poder, pero decidido a plantar una sonrisa como escudo ante la oscuridad.

—Hey, yayo Quincy. ¿Me dejarías un momento a solas para regañar a mi impetuoso hijo?

—Una petición inútil. Ichigo estaba aprendiendo una última y dolorosa lección antes de desfallecer ante la desesperación. Venir aquí a morir no hace más que prolongar su sufrimiento. Gran trabajo como padre, debo reconocer —se regodeaba Yhwach.

—Oye, si quiero ser un padre responsable no debería dejarte hacer eso —Engetsu se encontraba ya apuntando al Quincy en tono amenazante, pero sin emitir ningún tipo de impulso agresivo—. Quiero decir… la parte de morir. Después de todo, ya conozco tus debilidades.

—Hahaha. Tamaña fanfarronería a estas alturas… —los ojos de Yhwach se abrían y cerraban, amenazantemente fijados en el antiguo capitán en respuesta a la imprudente afirmación—. Ya he sido testigo de tu pasado, presente y futuro, y nada de lo que guardas en tu arsenal sería capaz de causarme la menor molestia.

—Oooh, no creas. Ya sé que al haberme visto con esos ojos tuyos tu Almighty ahora tiene influencia sobre mí. Conoces todas mis técnicas, tácticas y poderes, y sé que podrías destrozar mi bankai incluso antes de usarlo, pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta.

—¿Y eso es…? —antes de acabar su pregunta, el reiatsu negro de Yhwach, incluyendo aquel que cubría el cielo, comenzó a serpentear lentamente hacia el antiguo capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13. La luz del cielo repentinamente volvía a asomar tímidamente entre la negrura, bañando a los dos oponentes envueltos en sendos mantos de oscuridad.

—¡Imposible! Esto no estaba en m…

—Moero, Engetsu1.

Y llamas negras engulleron los ojos ciegos de Yhwach.

Varios centenares de metros bajo la cámara del emperador, en uno de los eternos pasillos suspendidos que formaban en palacio central del Wahrwelt, la batalla contra los golems que guardaban la entrada a la cámara del rey arreciaba.

—¿Estás listo, grandullón? —vociferaba un magullado Ganju Shiba mientras trazaba un círculo en el suelo con su mano. Al frente, Chad contenía al tercer grupo de gigantes que intentaba avanzar por el estrecho pasillo. La pelea se había extendido ya bastante, y por cada gigante que caía dos ocupaban su lugar. Como un guardián de acero impasible, el joven Fullbringer mantenía a raya las hordas de roca, eliminando pacientemente y de uno en uno a los golems que aguardaban con paciencia su oportunidad en la estrechez del pasillo, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que estos le dejaban para propinar remates contundentes con sus dos extremidades.

—¡Hazlo ahora!

—¡Renkan Seppa Sen2!

Con el alarido del miembro más joven del clan Shiba, el suelo bajo los pies de los autómatas se convirtió en arena, y las losas del palacio Quincy fluyeron y se deslizaron, seccionando y derritiendo parte de la pasarela para dejar a la mayoría de gigantes de piedra en caída libre hacia el abismo. El último de ellos, con un último esfuerzo tras perder la cabeza a manos de una ráfaga de El Directo, logró aferrarse a la pierna de Chad, impidiéndole dar el paso atrás que le salvaría de correr el mismo destino que sus enemigos.

—¡Grandullón! —Ganju se levantó rápidamente, y empezó a correr con la intención de socorrer a su compañero. Sin embargo, el suelo del palacio estaba demasiado maltratado por los destrozos previos, incapaz de resistir el peso combinado de ambos gigantes, que cayeron al vacío en silencio. Ganju maldijo su impotencia, y por primera vez contempló a los gigantes que quedaban en pie al otro extremo de la pasarela, incapaces de avanzar. Dos de ellos ya se estaban recomponiendo a partir de los restos de sus camaradas caídos, como si la roca de la que estaban hechos fuese mera arcilla.

—¡Aaaaahahaha! ¡Estúpidas marionetas del demonio! ¿Ahora qué, eh?

Como si de una respuesta a tamaña provocación se tratase, uno de los golems arrojó su lanza al otro extremo de la pasarela, rozando el hombro de Ganju que, del susto, brincó varios metros hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la lanza parecía moverse con vida propia. Al levantarse, vio como los gigantes empezaban a moldear sus cuerpos para formar nuevas losas y reconstruir el suelo perdido.

—¿Es qué no sabéis cuando parar? Mierda, ya solo me queda una opción más para vosotros, y eso que me la estaba guardando para más tarde.

Ganju se puso de rodillas y se quitó la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto varios artilugios que parecían componentes de algo mayor. Una mecha, varios cartuchos, tubos de acero… El más joven del clan Shiba procedía a montar su nuevo juguete mientras los gigantes iban avanzando lentamente en la reconstrucción de la plataforma. De nuevo una lanza aterrizo junto a Ganju, pero éste ni se inmutó. _Solo voy a tener una oportunidad más_. En poco más de un minuto que pareció durar varias horas, Ganju alzó lo que parecía un pequeño cañón terminado en la boca de un adornado dragón chino, y prendió la mecha mientras el primer gigante saltaba a su lado de la pasarela. Encabezando la nueva oleada de soldados pétreos, éste comenzó a avanzar de forma amenazante hacia su último adversario para intentar empalarlo con su lanza, pero este fue capaz de evitar el golpe apartándose a un lado a duras penas. Antes de poder redirigir la trayectoria de la lanza, Ganju pateó el estómago del golem y seguidamente éste se convirtió en polvo, partiendo al monstruo en dos mitades que cayeron ruidosamente al suelo para dejar espacio a la visión del ejército de piedra que, tras él, ya se hallaba atravesando el recién construido puente.

¡ _Ahora!_

La mecha llegó a su fin, y la boca del dragón emitió un rugido de fuego que cubrió el túnel con una andanada de fuego y ceniza de la cual a su vez surgió una lluvia de proyectiles que impactó contra los gigantes al frente de la avanzadilla. Al momento del impacto, éstos se abrieron con una pequeña explosión y dejaron salir nuevas y ardientes esquirlas que atravesaron a los gigantes e inundaron de fuego y metralla el pasillo. Cuando el eco de la sucesión de explosiones tocó su fin, y el humo había invadido por completo lo que quedaba del túnel, el sonido de un centenar de mechas sirvió de ominoso vaticinio de lo iba a suceder cuando, de pronto, todas las carcasas que habían impactado estallaron en mil pedazos que destrozaron la roca como si fuese cristal, inundando toda la estancia para dejar al fuego anegar toda la estancia en pos de una vía de escape.

Cuando solo quedó el sonido de los escombros asentándose, Ganju salió cuidadosamente de su cobertura, contemplando con asombro el paisaje dejado por la creación de su hermana, el Sannen Sanshōo3. Bajo el humo, la mayoría de los gigantes de piedra habían desaparecido, y en su lugar múltiples miembros destrozados cubrían el suelo. Aquellos que todavía se mantenían en pie, estaban inmóviles, parcialmente descuartizados y con poco más que humo donde antes había sólida piedra. Algunos de ellos se desmoronaron al intentar recobrar el movimiento, mientras otros se revolvían en el suelo de forma desesperada en busca de su cuerpo perdido.

Ganju suspiró y se dejó caer. Contemplando el panorama, vio que la explosión había destrozado aún más la apertura que ya separaba las dos partes del pasillo como si se tratase de una arteria seccionada. Fue entonces cuando la negrura que cubría el cielo se hizo visible. _¿Ya es de noche? No, es imposible…_ Sin previo aviso, un chirriante dolor invadió el cuerpo de Ganju cuando una mano de piedra se aferró a su tobillo y lo aplastó por completo. Mientras gritaba de dolor, un nuevo gigante comenzó a alzarse, recomponiéndose a partir del amasijo de restos de sus congéneres. A lo largo de ambas partes del pasillo, brazos y piernas convergían, amasando informes masas pétreas en torno a las cuales se aglutinaban nuevos cuerpos. El ejército de autómatas se estaba formando de nuevo, listo para marchar una vez más y proteger a su rey.

—¿Es que no os rendís nunca? ¡Dadme un puto respiro!

Varios pisos más abajo, aparentemente indemne pero bastante magullado, Chad se erguía levantando una gran nube de polvo de entre los restos de tanto la pasarela donde hasta hace nada posaba sus pies como de sus enemigos, intentando ubicarse para encontrar la ruta de vuelta a la cima del palacio. Sin embargo, los escombros comenzaron a revolverse. Los autómatas pétreos volvían a cobrar vida. Chad estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Preparando sus brazos para retomar la pelea, Chad se sorprendió cuando un cúmulo de energía sacudió los restos sobre los que se encontraba, desintegrando la mayor parte del suelo donde se sostenía junto con lo que quedaba de los antaño imponentes gigantes de piedra.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que funcionaría!

A unas decenas de metros en la distancia, Ikkaku Madarame se encontraba agarrando con firmeza los brazos de Hanataro Yamada mientras éste, con cara lastimosa y ojos llorosos, sostenía su minúscula y humeante zanpakuto Hisagomaru4 apuntando a la zona recién arrasada. Chad no podía creerlo.

De vuelta en la cima, Ganju volvió a usar el Seppa5 para liberar su pierna, deshaciendo la muñeca del golem en poco más que fina arenisca, y comenzó a escapar arrastrándose lejos de aquella grotesca visión. Sin embargo, el gigante con el agarre de acero no tenía intención de dejarle escapar y, nada más erguirse en su recién adquirida pierna, comenzó a acercarse a su presa sin siquiera dar tiempo a su cuerpo para recomponerse por completo. Aquel aspecto dañado e incompleto que avanzaba a bruscos y retorcidos pasos no hacía más que acrecentar lo inquietante de su figura, a la que Ganju no pudo responder más que con el último puñado de fuegos artificiales que llevaba, totalmente inefectivo ante la horrible figura de su perseguidor, cuya sombra se cernía amenazante sobre su objetivo. Ya no quedaba nada más, ningún truco al cual recurrir para librarse de forma milagrosa. Nada más allá de la luz blanca que se acercaba desde el otro extremo del túnel.

 _Con la luz al final del túnel surge la esperanza..._


	5. Bleach 684' - Abandon All Hope

**Bleach 684': Abandon All Hope**

Una oleada de blanca pureza surgió de la nada y cubrió todo el pasillo, paralizándolo en el tiempo mientras lo envolvía en una escarcha heladora. De pronto, todo movimiento cesó. Las sombras estaban ahora ausentes. La amenaza neutralizada. Tan pronto como el tiempo parecía volver a recobrar su poder sobre la realidad, una figura atravesó violentamente y sin esfuerzo las desfiguradas e inmóviles figuras heladas que ahora la poblaban, resquebrajándolas en mil pedazos a su paso con la fuerza de un ariete. Junto a Ganju, helado hasta los huesos, se alzaba Renji Abarai junto con su zanpakuto Zabimaru. Detrás de éste, Rukia Kuchiki atravesaba la grieta que partía en dos la estancia con un grácil salto mientras volvía a sellar a Sode no Shirayuki1. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo compañero, ésta se acercó a él esquivando los restos cristalinos de golem y posó con cuidado la punta de sus dedos sobre su frente, absorbiendo todo el frío con su propio cuerpo y deshaciendo todo el hielo que recubría su maltrecho cuerpo al igual que lo había hecho consigo misma en su batalla contra As Nodt.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me matas!

Nada más recobrar el movimiento, Ganju se lanzó contra Rukia, que retrocedió sobresaltada con sorpresa mientras Renji paraba a su agresor en el aire con una mano.

—¿Y éste quién se supone que es? —la cara de Ganju se enrojeció, ya sea por el frío pasado o por el enfado causado por no ser reconocido por sus propios camaradas, o ambos, y comenzó a revolverse a la vez que mascullaba sinsentidos mientras Renji lo mantenía en alto lo más alejado de sí mismo posible como si se tratase de un animal rabioso.

—Es un amigo, Renji —se apresuró a añadir Rukia tras recomponerse de la sorpresa —. Puedes soltarlo.

La mano de Renji aflojó su presa, dejando a Ganju caer de culo al suelo.

—Ya era hora de que llegarais, estúpidos Shinigamis de pacotilla.

—No es como si no lo hubiésemos estado intentando —respondió Rukia a la respuesta de Rukia no logró satisfacer al miembro más joven del clan Shiba, que siguió renegando sin remedio sin levantarse, convencido por el peso de sus propios argumentos.

—Rukia, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Algo malo está ocurriendo más adelante. —La voz de Renji resonaba con decisión, tapando los sinsentidos proferidos por Ganju y recuperando la atención de su amiga de la infancia, que asintió con una expresión seria mientras oteaba el oscuro reiatsu que provenía de la pasarela.

Sin mayor dilación, ambos Shinigamis desaparecieron de la escena sin mediar palabra. Sin embargo, tomó algo más que unos segundos para que nuevamente abandonado Ganju se diese cuenta de esto y cerrase su boca. _Hay que ver. Primero me congelan y luego me dejan a mi suerte. ¿Qué falta de educación es esa?_

De repente varios ruidos provenientes del lado opuesto del túnel helaron la sangre de Ganju. Un sonido similar al choque de la grava al caer de una ladera, el sonido del hielo resquebrajándose, puntiagudas rocas rasgando cristal. Cinco soldados de piedra volvían a recobrar la vida, intentando unir partes heladas de su cuerpo con aquellas que ya se habían liberado. Su apariencia, ahora todavía más grotesca y deforme por la incapacidad de moldear roca helada, les daba un aspecto todavía más amenazador, de mayor tamaño. Los soldados dieron un primer paso desincronizado, luego otro. El pie de uno de ellos se resquebrajó en mil pedazos dejando caer a su dueño, que siguió avanzando a rastras. Otro perdió su brazo, incapaz de mantenerlo unido por la capa de hielo que todavía lo recubría. Un soldado más se liberó de su prisión helada y recuperó el brazo perdido. Poco a poco, los golems iban despertando uno tras otro, sin prisa pero sin perder un solo instante. Ganju no podía moverse, ya no tenía más recursos, y estaba solo de nuevo. _¿Es así como acaba?_

Uno de los gigantes al fondo del pasillo cayó al suelo sin vida después de haber perdido todo aquello que le daba voluntad.

—Me preguntaba quién era el que daba esos alaridos de orangután en celo. —Los ojos de Ganju no daban crédito a lo que veía tras las figuras pétreas, ahora alteradas por la pérdida de su compañero.

—No… Cualquiera menos tú… ¿Cómo es siquiera que has llegado tan lejos?

—Creo que deberías aplicarte esa pregunta a ti mismo, cara chimpancé —respondía Yumichika mientras sacaba los tentáculos de Ruri'iro Kujaku2 del cadáver del guardián de piedra inerte —. Hay que ver. El reiatsu que mantenía unida a esa cosa era inmenso, pero parece vacío. Casi da miedo tomarlo. ¡Eh, idiota! ¿No habrás visto por aquí a un Shinigami escuchimizado, de pelo negro y con cara de susto? Ikkaku y yo nos separamos para encontrar al pequeñajo algo más atrás pero no hay rastro de él por ningún lado.

Casi ofendido por la falta de preocupación por su persona, Ganju contratacó bruscamente:

—¿Cómo quieres que vea a nadie por aquí? Llevó horas intentando parar a esas cosas y nadie ha venid… Espera… Pelo negro, cara de susto… ¿Hanataro también está aquí? ¿Pero que os creéis trayendo aquí a todo dios con los Quincies estos tan peligrosos y los bichos de piedra que no quieren morir?

Los golems, por su parte, ignoraron de manera metódica el griterío de Ganju para responder a la nueva amenaza tras darse la vuelta, empuñando de nuevo sus lanzas contra el quinto asiento de la onceava división. Con una sonrisa en la cara, este respondió.

—Parece que queréis pelea. He de decir que ya era hora. Con tantos travestis raros, miembros del rey espiritual y capitanes zombificados, ya me preocupaba no encontrar un rival asequible en esta guerra.

De nuevo fuera del palacio, Gerard comenzaba a reclamar su reiatsu mientras se desintoxicaba metódicamente de todo rastro reiatsu Hollow que el capitán de la quinta le había inyectado. Con la mayoría de capitanes ya fuera de combate, no era sino cuestión de tiempo que todas aquellas hormigas que habían desafiado la voluntad de Dios volviesen a ocupar su lugar. Poco a poco, Gerard se mantenía agachado, retomando la masa y estatura que había perdido. Tres metros, cuatro metros…

Sin emitir sonido alguno, una hoja cortaba el aire chillando en silencio sus ganas de matar. Gerard se lo tomó como un insulto y la agarró en el aire con una de sus manos. Shuhei Hisagi se mantenía aferrado al final de la cadena que unía las dos mitades de Kazeshini, herido en varios puntos de su cuerpo por las esquirlas de hielo, pero todavía en pie.

—¿De nuevo tú? Es hora de que ceses tus esfuerzos, chico. Todos tus capitanes han caído. La Soul Society se ha desvanecido bajo nuestras flechas. No te queda nada por lo que luchar. Tus insignificantes ataques no guardan más esperanza que la que tiene una hormiga…

—¿Cuándo encara a un dragón?

El segundo filo de Kazeshini se hundió en el cuello del Quincy, abruptamente silenciándolo en un estertor de sangre. Sin dudar un instante, Gerard soltó la otra mitad de la zanpakuto para extraer el filo de su cuello, momento en el que la hoja tomó vida propia violentamente para volver rápidamente a las manos de su dueño, segando los dedos del gigante. La otra hoja siguió los pasos de su hermana y arrancó más de la mitad del cuello de su víctima, que comenzó a curar ambas heridas instantáneamente mientras gargajeaba sangre en lugar de palabras.

Sin dar tiempo a su enemigo a recuperarse, Hisagi mantuvo su agarre sobre la cadena y comenzó a hacer girar ambas guadañas sobre su cabeza como si de una hélice gigantesca se tratase, desatando innumerables cortes sobre Gerard Valkyrie. Así, Kazeshini primero segó sus ojos, luego laceró su estómago, su frente, su pecho, pero nada parecía parar al monstruo, y toda herida causada por el teniente desaparecía antes del siguiente tajo. Finalmente, The Miracle endureció su brazo derecho con reishi y detuvo los dos filos sin esfuerzo como si chocasen contra un muro de piedra. Seguidamente, agarró ambos extremos de la cadena y, de un tirón que destrozó a Kazeshini y casi arrancó los brazos de Shinigami, puso a su rival al alcance de un brutal puñetazo que partió su espalda y lo incrustó en el ya maltratado suelo justo debajo del gigante.

—Ya estoy harto de ti —murmuró Gerard mientras lentamente comenzaba a reunir reishi en forma de una nueva lanza por encima de su último oponente. Aturdido, a punto de desvanecerse, y con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza, las palabras de su antiguo capitán y amigo retumbaban en la cabeza de Hisagi:

 _Aquellos que no conocen el miedo no están en derecho de alzarse en batalla._

Un cuchillo bañado de reiatsu apareció sobre el hombro del hombre que se alzaba como el corazón del rey espiritual, justo clavado sobre la marca de Suzumebachi, la cual respondió reaccionando violentamente con un resplandor plateado que al instante se transformó en una explosión sanguinolenta que bañó a Hisagi y seccionó uno de los brazos de Gerard.

—Chimei-tekina sasu3. —Atravesada por numerosas dagas heladas y con varias costillas rotas, Soi Fon pronunciaba al borde de la inconsciencia el nombre de su nueva técnica, el orgullo de su entrenamiento, con su mano alzada tras lanzar la pequeña hoja.

Con la lanza de reiatsu desvaneciéndose en el aire por el impacto, el gigante respondió dándose la vuelta solo para encontrándose encarando a Love Aikawa oculto detrás de su máscara a punto de hundir su espada en la cálida carne de su adversario.

—¡Te olvidas de un último capitán, monstruo! —exclamó Love cuando Tengumaru atravesó el cráneo de Gerard—. ¡Uchikudake, Tengumaru4!

La hoja se liberó dentro de la cabeza de The Miracle transformándose en una maza de acero negro recubierta por púas, destrozando cualquier rasgo reconocible del Sternritter, a la cual siguió un gigantesco cero que cubrió al Sternritter en una masa de reiatsu Hollow hiperdenso. Bajo aquel caos, Shuhei Hisagi se aferraba aterrorizado a lo que quedaba de la cadena de su zanpakuto.

 _Aquel que no teme la espada que empuña no tiene derecho a empuñar dicha espada._

Cuando el excapitán alcanzó el suelo, lo único visible donde antes se alzaba Gerard Valkyrie era una nube de polvo gigantesca. Sin embargo, antes de que Love pudiese prepararse, una pierna de tres metros atravesó la espesura y lo arrolló, lanzándolo fuera del cráter con una fuerza increíble.

 _Cada vez que desenvaino mi espada, cada vez que me enfrento a mi enemigo… Dentro de mí, siempre estoy dando medio paso atrás. Ya no más. No con mis amigos al borde de la muerte. No con un enemigo sin miedo._

 _No… Es hora de hacer que nos tema. Que pierda toda esperanza._

—Bankai, Jibōjiki Arashishini5.

Y las hojas de muerte ascendieron al cielo para llover sobre el Quincy.

 _Furiosamente, la muerte llueve sobre inmortales..._


	6. Bleach 685' - Hope in Despair

**Bleach 685': Hope in Despair**

—Teniente Kotetsu… Ya es suficiente.

Byakuya Kuchiki se aferraba a la mano ensangrentada de la teniente de la cuarta división, mostrando todavía evidentes signos de pérdida de sangre y falta de fuerzas. Sin embargo, la palidez de su tez y sus ojos cansados no lograban socavar la imperturbable autoridad de su voz. Isane volvió así a recoger a Itegumo, cuyo filo volvió a la unidad de su forma sellada en cuanto el cúmulo de reiatsu curativo se desvaneció para dejar entrever una herida enrojecida pero que ya no escupía el preciado líquido rojo de la cabeza de los Kuchiki.

Hacía unos segundos, los ruidos de la batalla habían amainado tras un gran estruendo. En su lugar, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que tras atravesar el agujero en la negrura del cielo empapaban el cementerio de escombros había recubierto la zona. No quedaba ya ni una voz, ni un signo que diese a entender que la pelea seguía en su curso salvo por los dos reiatsus que chocaban entre sí en medio del silencio sepulcral. Uno de ellos divino pero trastornado; el otro, ponzoñoso y mortífero. Isane no lo había notado hasta aquel momento, inmersa en sanar la herida del capitán, pero ahora era incapaz de ignorar tal vorágine de ira y rabia. Ambos Shinigamis se encontraban a cubierto detrás de una pequeña cobertura formada a partir de los escombros, separándoles del campo de batalla. Byakuya Kuchiki había sido capaz de seguir su curso con atención desde aquel pequeño refugio, pero ahora nada quedaba para indicarle lo que estaba aconteciendo. De ser necesario, debería volver a enfrentarse al gigante Quincy, incluso aunque ello le llevase a su muerte. Alcanzó con la palma de su mano el suelo húmedo para tomar apoyo y comenzó a levantarse, pero Isane se lo impidió agarrando sus hombros y devolviéndole a su postura anterior casi de forma inconsciente. Byakuya replicó, dejando ver una expresión de dolor aguzante:

—Hay que matarlo. Está débil pero hay que matarlo. No podemos dejar que se cure de nuevo. No después de todo esto.

—No se preocupe de eso. Déjeme encargarme, por favor —. Aquella voz tranquilizadora era incapaz de esconder el miedo, pero Byakuya no estaba en condiciones de discutir. Isane lo entendía, pero como médica no podía dejar que un paciente en tan mal estado se levantase a combatir. No… Esta vez le tocaba a ella. Tendría que acabar con la pesadilla de una vez con todas. Sin embargo, ¿estaba dispuesta a tomar una vida?

Con un paso tembloroso, se alzó de su cobertura, dejando solo a Byakuya Kuchiki, pero lo que vio llenó su corazón de horror.

El centro del cráter se había llenado de guadañas de infinitos tamaños y formas, todas hundidas acuchillando el suelo para formar un paraje espeluznante. En medio de todo aquello, Gerard Valkyrie había caído finalmente al suelo. Su cuerpo, atravesado por innumerables de aquellos filos que daban la sensación de estar alimentándose de su sangre, seguía con todo moviéndose; intentando arrastrarse fuera de aquel paisaje de muerte con unas heridas que habrían terminado con cualquiera. Con esfuerzo, el Quincy se detuvo y comenzó a arrancarse una a una y con tremendo esfuerzo las cuchillas al alcance de su ahora único brazo útil. Por cada hoja que abandonaba su cuerpo, un alarido estremecedor invadía el cuerpo de Isane, paralizada por aquella escena. Las hojas de aquellas guadañas parecían adherirse a su carne, dejando una fuente carmesí a su salida. Sus heridas sin embargo no sanaban, y su cuerpo ya era poco más que un amasijo de músculos y tendones unidos por reishi. Tras valorar y reconsiderar sus opciones, Gerard desistió y continuó su lamentable marcha, empujándose a sí mismo con su brazo y una de sus maltratadas piernas.

En ese momento Isane lo vio. Toda la sangre derramada confluía hacia el centro de aquel desolado escenario. En su epicentro, una figura humanoide se levantaba no con poco esfuerzo apoyándose sobre una de aquellas guadañas, casi como una muñeca rota. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto de un color negro, y la sangre del gigante comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo, envolviéndole. Las piernas de Isane temblaban, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquella escena.

 _Mata_.

Byakuya notó lo que se acercaba y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡A cubierto! ¡Ahora!

Isane se movió con rapidez ante el grito del capitán para volver a ponerse a cubierto mientras la guadaña que hace nada soportaba al monstruo negro devoraba el aire y rasgaba las vestiduras de la teniente pasando a escasos milímetros de su carne.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

—Debí de haberlo sospechado. Lo último que percibí fue a Kazeshini estallando y saliendo disparada hacía el cielo, pero llegar a estos límites… —.Byakuya se maldecía a si mismo con impotencia.

—¿Ka-Kazeshini? ¿Quieres decir que aquel monstruo es Shuhei?

La desaparición de Isane hizo que la atención de lo que antes era Hisagi se desplazase hasta el gigante desangrándose a un par de decenas de metros delante de él. El dolor invadía su cuerpo, su espalda se sostenía a sí misma con la sangre de su enemigo, y sus brazos fracturados parecían colgar de los hombros como si fuesen colgajos inservibles de carne, pero podía moverlos a la perfección. Mejor que antes incluso. Con indiferencia, arrancó una nueva guadaña del suelo y comenzó a acercarse a Gerard.

El Quincy, notando la amenazadora presencia que se aproximaba con rapidez, aceleró el paso con gimoteos mientras su sangre se mantenía alimentando al monstruo a sus espaldas. Sin mayor impunidad, Hisagi alzó su brazo y una nueva cuchilla descendió hundiéndose en la pierna ya destrozada del Sternritter, que soltó un nuevo y desgarrador alarido que inundó el campo de exterminio de Jibōjiki Arashishini. El Shinigami, de un tirón, arrastró a Gerard de nuevo hacía el epicentro de aquel bankai, donde dos guadañas gigantescas y informemente retorcidas aguardaban a su dueño. El Quincy no dudó y se resistió propinando una patada con su pierna hábil que lanzó a Hisagi contra un muro de escombros mientras su guadaña arrancaba parte del gemelo de su otra extremidad.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede haber perdido el control así? ¿Acaso Kazeshini ha tomado el control sobre él? —murmuraba Isane Kotetsu, preocupada por su compañero.

—No… Una zanpakuto no puede poseer a su dueño. Al menos no tomando el cuerpo de su dueño de tal manera. No… Eso es imposible. Pero si puede incitarlo.

—Eso… ¿eso significa que Hisagi es el que está detrás de esa cosa?

Byakuya asintió con pesar.

—No puede ser de otro modo.

Mientras Shuhei Hisagi se liberaba de la roca, Gerard aprovechaba para intentar cubrir sus heridas más profundas con reishi sin resultado alguno. Era su oportunidad. Era el momento del milagro, el momento de aprovechar el instante de duda para recuperarse de aquella humillación con aquel poder con el que había nacido. Pero no. No había duda en el corazón de su enemigo. Había decidido que aquel lugar sería su tumba, sin dejar lugar a ningún titubeo. Su destino estaba sellado. El terror invadió por primera vez el corazón del Quincy mientras su enemigo volvía a avanzar hacia él.

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me niego a ser un mero obsequio para la espada de un ser impuro como tú!

Una nueva guadaña cruzó la escena en milésimas de segundo, seccionando la garganta del Quincy y sustituyendo su voz con un siniestro gorgoteo. Gerard, desesperado, selló la herida rápidamente, desplegó sus alas y tomó impulso, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Hisagi lanzó dos nuevas guadañas que inutilizaron una de sus alas y casi parten en dos a la otra. El gigante aterrizó sobre el afilado suelo abriendo aún más su piel y carne, gimoteando palabras ininteligibles.

 _¡Mata!_

Hisagi reapareció junto a las dos guadañas gigantes, las tomó con ambas manos y saltó varios metros en el aire, apuntando al corazón del Quincy para rematarlo finalmente. Viendo aquella inhumana sombra en el cielo, Gerard se apresuró a arrojar una última lanza de reishi a su rival, que la recibió en el costado sin inmutarse y se apresuró a descender con todo su peso sobre el pecho del gigante.

La sangre borboteó cuando descendió contra el suelo. Una de las guadañas había fallado cuando Gerard se revolvió para esquivar el golpe, mientras que la otra se hallaba atravesando ambas de sus palmas a escasos centímetros de la Quincy Zeichen recubriendo su pecho.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Soy la voluntad de Dios; soy su fuerza, su poder, su voluntad! — _No eres nada._

Hisagi segó ambos brazos de Gerard con un movimiento, y antes de que este pudiese gritar por el dolor, hundió la otra guadaña en el pecho del último Sternritter con todas sus fuerzas, fragmentando la Quincy Zeichen y partiendo en dos su corazón, que finalmente dejó de latir para dejar paso al silencio. Hisagi se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su nuevo trofeo con indiferencia mientras la vida dejaba su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, los Shinigamis en las cercanías comenzaron a acercarse, contemplando la dantesca escena en medio de un mar de guadañas. Entre ellos, Matsumoto se horrorizó ante la dantesca forma de su amigo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado cuando lo reconoció al fin, llamando la atención del monstruo envuelto en sangre negra.

 _Recuerda que me debes dos vidas._

 _Dos serán pues._

—¡No!— gritó Rangiku mientras observaba a Hisagi segar su propia garganta con su última guadaña antes de desvanecerse.

 _Con una brutalidad absoluta, la voluntad de dios se desvanece…_


	7. Bleach 686' - The Last Keys

**Bleach 686': The Last Keys**

En la cima del palacio, Yhwach se bañaba en reiatsu negro, inmovilizado a manos de su propio poder mientras el filo de Engetsu se sacudía violentamente acompasándose a los esfuerzos que Yhwach empleaba para recuperar el control sobre las llamas negras que ahora le negaban el más mínimo movimiento, tornando su forma a cada segundo que pasaba en una brillante esfera de ébano incandescente. A escasa distancia, Ichigo contemplaba atónito como su padre, antiguo capitán de la décima división, había sido capaz de contener a aquel monstruo en tan poco tiempo sin siquiera liberar su espada por completo. Sin embargo, nadie podría ser capaz de mantener algo así por mucho tiempo, un dato del que tanto Isshin como Yhwach eran más que conscientes. No era más que cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta, cacho inútil!

Las palabras de Isshin Kurosaki resonaron por toda la cúpula del Wahrwelt y finalmente consiguieron despertar la atención de su hijo, ignorante de que Inoue Orihime, a su lado, no daba respuesta alguna de despertar mientras su cuerpo se veía sujeto a la horrible presión del reiatsu enloquecido de Yhwach. Isshin lo notaba. De no salir de aquel lugar no le quedaría mucho. Mientras reculaba para retomar un mayor control sobre el reiatsu de su enemigo, comenzó a pronunciar lo que podría ser la última parte de su legado.

—¡Ichigo!— repitió con una cara marcada por el esfuerzo —Esta guerra no ha terminado todavía. El poder de Yhwach no es tan absoluto como parece. ¡Préstame atención! Es hora de que escuches las debilidades de tu enemigo.

En medio del oscuro vacío lleno de desesperación dejado por la pérdida de las diferentes partes de su alma, una luz rompió el cielo y bañó el mundo dentro de Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _En primer lugar, The Almighty no puede ver el destino más allá de lo que sus propias limitaciones físicas le permiten. Así pues, todo en lo que no se haya posado la mirada de su dueño se encontrará fuera de su influencia._

Dentro de la mente de Ryuken Ishida, las palabras de su padre Souken resonaban como un eco del pasado dejando una llave para el futuro. El ataque sorpresa había funcionado, confirmando el primer punto. Su hijo estaba vivo, había llegado a tiempo. Aún había tiempo.

Consciente de las habilidades de su enemigo, Ryuken esquivaba y rechazaba con habilidad cada acometida del segundo al mando de Yhwach, soltando cada flecha con precisión quirúrgica para evitar o anular cada golpe de su adversario sin herirlo, a sabiendas de que cada herida podría rebotar hacía sí mismo o hacia su hijo. Así, Haschwald se mantenía atacando sin piedad, con su Claymore de reishi en busca de puntos vitales, mientras que Ryuken nulificaba cada uno de sus embestidas en una batalla estancada.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has venido a acabar conmigo y salvar a tu hijo?

Ryuken no se molestó en dar una respuesta. En su lugar, aprovecho la apertura para lanzar una nueva flecha dirigida a la frente de su enemigo pero que acabó desvaneciéndose en el Freund Schild de Haschwald, que sonrió mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

—Por fin decides ir en serio, Ryuken Ishida.

Sin embargo, al dar un paso adelante, Freund Schild se deshizo de entre las manos de Haschwald, mientras que el reishi que mantenía completa a su claymore comenzó a disiparse. En la confusión y el desequilibrio de su rival, Ryuken saltó varios metros hacia arriba, extendiendo su Sankt Bogen por completo.

—Licht Regen1.

Antes de poder responder, la lluvia de flechas atravesó a Haschwald sin piedad.

Uryu apartó la mirada. La batalla de su padre había ido dejando pequeños filamentos de su Ransotengai en las armas de su oponente, analizando y deshaciéndolas poco a poco mientras su dueño ni siquiera se percataba de ello. Después de todo, un control de reishi tan absoluto solo podría ser parte del talento que solo podía pertenecer a un Quincy que había dedicado su vida a la medicina.

Ryuken aterrizó junto a su hijo, dispersó su arco y se dispuso a colocarle apresuradamente unas pequeñas placas circulares plateadas sobre su maltratado uniforme Quincy.

—Esto es…

—Uryu, no te despistes. Sabes lo que es esto. Sabes para lo que sirve. Ahora tenemos que acabar con él. Los dos.

 _Segundo, y aunque parezca obvio, The Almighty no puede tener en cuenta nada más allá de su propio poder. Cualquier elemento con un reiatsu igual o mayor al del usuario de The Almighty será invisible a sus ojos, incluyéndose a sí mismo._

Ahora ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, Ichigo. Todos los Shinigamis estamos en medio de una guerra que pronto tocará a su fin, chico, dándolo todo por terminarla. Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber sobre tus orígenes y sobre mí. Sabes lo que somos, pero ahora debes elegir: ¿eres un Shinigami o no?

Ichigo vaciló pero finalmente emitió una respuesta.

—Sí…

—Pues obedece a tu padre. Coge a tu chica y salid de aquí. Sobrevive, recupérate y acaba de guerra por ti mismo, con tus propias fuerzas.

—No pienso dejarte aquí, viejo —Ichigo se levantó con dificultad, empleando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡No seas idiota! —Engetsu comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, a punto de romper su control sobre el reiatsu de Yhwach —¡La hora de bromear terminó hace tiempo! ¡Largo de aquí!

El joven Kurosaki maldijo su impotencia mientras recogía a Inoue del suelo. Estaba fría… Tan fría… Debía darse prisa.

—Ya he tenido bastante de este sinsentido.

De pronto, todas las llamas se despejaron como si un tornado hubiese aparecido en la escena. En su epicentro, Yhwach se levantaba lenta pero imperiosamente, empuñando su espada de reishi. Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y se volteó, viendo la cara sonriente de su padre eclipsando un iracundo tsunami de fuego negro a sus espaldas.

—Adiós, hijo mío.

Ante un grito desesperado de rabia, un muro de llamas negras separó a los últimos descendientes de la familia Shiba.

 _Por último, The Almighty consume una gran cantidad de energía a la vez que ejerce una carga mental inconmensurable sobre su usuario. Por ello, no se debe mantener en activo más que unos instantes a riesgo de perder la cordura, y todo recuerdo aportado por las visiones del futuro será instintivamente borrado mediante dicha desactivación. Cualquiera que no esté habituado a tal poder es, por esta razón, propenso a perder la cabeza eventualmente, siendo sometido a presenciar la infinidad de posibilidades que porta el destino, incluyendo, como es natural, la muerte de sí mismo y de todo lo que le rodea._

—¡HRAAAAA! ¡Baaaazz! ¿Dónde estáaaaas?

El confuso grito de Haschwald, lleno tanto de dolor como de ira, heló la sangre de Uryu, despertándolo y preparándolo para lo que , éste reactivo su flujo de reishi para activar las placas que su padre había colocado sobre su cuerpo, dejando que éstas fluyesen alrededor de su cuerpo para dar lugar a un traje plateado compuesto de líneas de reishi sólido que cubrían al joven por completo. La armadura de reishi Quincy era una reliquia que utilizaba la fuerza de su portador para protegerlo de ataques externos, especialmente del veneno Hollow, aislándolo por completo del exterior.

—La locura ha comenzado a tomar el control. Si acabamos con él, Yhwach perderá el pilar que le mantiene con vida de noche. Necesito tu ayuda, hijo.

Uryu asintió. No había tiempo que perder con palabrería. Tanto padre como hijo, bañados en luz, tenían que acabar con el esclavo de Yhwach.

 _El último punto débil de The Almighty, uno que ambos padres deben dejar volar con el fin de perseguir un futuro. Los dos hijos. Uno nacido en la cegadora luz para acabar con la noche, y el otro, en la más inconmensurable oscuridad, concebido como el fin de la luz..._


	8. Bleach 687' - Fallen Angels Raising Hell

**Bleach 687': Fallen Angels Raising Hell**

El reiatsu de tanto Ichigo como de Urahara y del resto de sus amigos finalmente se había desvanecido en su paso a Hueco Mundo. Aquel Arrancar, Ebern, tenía algo extraño e incómodo que alarmó a Uryu nada más notarlo, algo adherido a la naturaleza de su alma que claramente no debía estar ahí y que debía consultar con su padre. Había llegado la hora de conseguir respuestas.

Una vez solo, Uryu Ishida comenzó a moverse, dejando de esconder su energía para acelerar el paso hacía el hospital de su padre. Usando el Hirenkyaku1, el joven acortó distancias rápidamente desde la tienda de Urahara donde vigilaba en secreto a sus compañeros hasta la azotea del edificio destinado a aparcamiento situado junto al hospital de Karakura, donde aterrizó con precisión en un lugar donde nadie pudiese verle.

—Uryu Ishida…

Las frías palabras de Haschwald alcanzaron al joven Quincy. De pronto, se cercioró de la naturaleza de aquel hombre que se hallaba a sus espaldas. _Es imposible_. Redirigiendo su energía para maximizar su velocidad, Uryu se dio la vuelta dejando volar un pequeño proyectil de su recién formado Heilig Bogen que resultó ser fácilmente desviado hacia el cielo por la claymore que aquel extraño hombre vestido de blanco portaba.

—Debes venir conmigo. Tal es la voluntad de su majestad —la sequedad de las palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre de cabellos claros no hacía más que acentuar la frialdad transmitida por su cara, inmóvil y de rasgos angelicales. La conjunción de todas aquellas características no hacían más que incomodar a Uryu Ishida, que no pudo más que responder con una clara expresión de duda y en cierto modo terror que no pudo esconder.

—Veo que tanto las afirmaciones de mi padre como las de mi abuelo estaban lejos de ser acertadas. Había asumido que los Quincies nos habíamos extinguido hace siglos.

Uryu se preparó para responder a un posible ataque. Cuidadoso de cualquier movimiento por parte de Haschwald, se dispuso a modificar su arco a plena vista, adoptando una forma más destinada a la precisión y a la fuerza que a la protección y cadencia que le ofrecía su antiguo Ginrei Kojaku2 con su forma de telaraña diseñada para lanzar una mayor cantidad de flechas. Dividiendo su arco simple en dos, Gintaka3 estaba formado por cuatro puntas cruzadas con una guardia en el centro diseñada para repeler armas destinadas al cuerpo a cuerpo. El conjunto formaba un ave de presa diseñada cuidadosamente para una máxima eficiencia cazando enemigos más veloces y duros. El mero hecho de desenvainar tal arma no constituía más que una advertencia para el hombre que, inmóvil delante de él, hacía caso omiso al joven.

—Como comprenderás, tengo palabras que mediar con mi padre, Ryuken Ishida. No me marcharé sin conseguir respuestas a mis preguntas, más aun después de ser testigo de un Arrancar usando poderes que solo los Quincies deberíamos ser capaces de utilizar.

—No he venido aquí a conversar. Menos a esperar. Su majestad ha procurado que sea yo el que te traiga ante sí. Vivo… a ser posible. Si buscas respuestas, él será capaz de proveértelas.

Haschwald sujetó su claymore con firmeza, señalando sin cambiar su fría expresión que estaba listo para combatir llegado el momento. Sus intenciones, había dilucidado Uryu por su reacción, no eran para nada amistosas. Con reishi condensándose ya en la punta de sus dedos y evaluando sus posibilidades, las siguientes palabras de aquel hombre, visiblemente molesto por la terquedad de Ishida, cerraron el conflicto.

—Uryu Ishida, eres como yo, como su majestad. Eres un Ur-Quincy4. Deseas respuestas. Nosotros podemos concedértelas, a diferencia de tu padre. Luchar en contra nuestra en la guerra que está por venir es un error. Las vidas de tus amigos, junto con la de Urahara Kisuke, si no han tocado ya a su fin, pronto lo harán. No cometas el mismo error que ellos.

Pese al repentino dolor causado por la posible pérdida de sus amigos, Uryu mantuvo la cabeza fría, suspiró y deshizo su arma. La palabra _guerra_ no era algo que pudiese tomar a la ligera, menos en la boca de aquel hombre. Era muy poco probable que la Sociedad de Almas fuese capaz de sostener una guerra similar a la que Aizen emprendió hacía un par de años.

En aquella situación, las palabras podían servir de más ayuda que las flechas.

—Una condición —Haschwald gesticuló para señalar su atención —Karakura se queda fuera de este conflicto. Los Quincies no tocarán este mundo ni a sus habitantes, incluyendo a mi padre y a la familia de Kurosaki —proteger a las hermanas de su amigo era lo mínimo que el código de honor de Ishida le hacía verse obligado a hacer en aquella situación.

Haschwald gesticuló lo que parecía una sonrisa burlona y bajó su arma.

—Su majestad no tiene el menor interés en los humanos. El destino de tu familia y de la de Ichigo Kurosaki, sin embargo —la cara de aquel hombre se tornó sombría y cruel de repente, como si la locura hubiese invadido su mente de un momento a otro— dependerá de tus propias acciones.

Ishida asintió y deshizo su arco, listo para emprender la marcha. Una pelea con aquel hombre no habría conseguido nada. Sin embargo, conseguir información con respecto a los Quincies, ver la amenaza, evaluarla, trazar un plan, aun desde una impotencia que al menos aseguraba el bienestar de sus seres queridos, podría salvar muchas más vidas en un futuro. Solo esperaba que su esfuerzo diese sus frutos eventualmente.

Haschwald se dio la vuelta, dejando ondear su capa para empuñar una pequeña joya hacia la nada delante de él. De repente, un agujero se abrió en el aire, dejando escapar un frío antinatural La puerta del sol se había abierto. A medida que la marcha hacia el dominio Quincy comenzaba, Uryu se percató de una pequeña chispa que solo él habría sido capaz de reconocer. Una pequeña chispa que escondía una luz cegadora. A unos metros de distancia, Ryuken Ishida yacía de pie, viendo a su hijo desaparecer por aquel portal helador.

De vuelta en el presente, todo temblaba. A un lado, Haschwald gritaba retorciéndose con una expresión escalofriante en su cara, corrompido por la locura. Al otro, Ryuken reunía energía a su alrededor para una última batalla junto con su hijo, alzándose a su lado y recubierto por una reliquia del pasado. Aunque su enemigo sangraba copiosamente, seguía emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía, como si sus heridas no hiciesen más que darle fuerzas.

Uryu notó como el flujo de energía en el aire volvió a cambiar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras el reishi a su alrededor temblaba y se agitaba en consonancia con los movimientos de su enemigo. Violentamente, Haschwald se agachó desesperado, golpeando la superficie del suelo con su palma derecha y reuniendo reishi bajo ella. Tanto padre como hijo se pusieron en guardia al notar la energía en movimiento, preparándose para un ataque que no llegaba.

—¡BAAAAAAAZZZ!

Del cúmulo de reishi surgió un charco plateado del que Haschwald comenzó a tirar con esfuerzo, como si su mano se hubiese adherido a aquel extraño líquido. Poco a poco, una silueta comenzó a tomar forma a partir de las sombras y retazos de líquido bajo aquella mano. La silueta de una calavera humana que al hacer contacto con los ojos de Haschwald le causó una carcajada de sincera alegría. Al ver aquella macabra imagen, los dos últimos miembros del linaje Ishida se movieron, acribillando a Haschwald con sendos arcos en una lluvia de flechas que se distorsionaban en el aire por el simple poder emanado por su enemigo, causando que varias de estas fallasen en su trayectoria o chocasen entre ellas. Por su parte, Haschwald permanecía impasible mientras seguía tirando de su mano derecha, extrayendo aún más huesos humanos de la nada que aún sin cuerdas vocales parecían gritar de dolor. Su cuerpo, atravesado y lleno de huecos donde debería habitar la carne que deberían haber acabado ya con su vida, o al menos afectarle en lo más mínimo. Con un último esfuerzo, tanto padre como hijo unificaron sus ataques y se centraron en la cabeza de su enemigo, desintegrándola casi por completo en una explosión blanca bañada en sangre que finalmente hizo caer a Haschwald.

Dudando todavía de si la batalla había terminado, los Ishida se aproximaron en silencio a evaluar el terreno, aun incómodos por el reishi que seguía sacudiendo el aire. Algo no estaba bien. Antes de caer, Haschwald había logrado formar parte de un esqueleto humano al cual habían empezado a recubrir azuladas partes carnosas que ahora humeaban por el calor que se había reunido a su alrededor. Ishida sabía lo que significaba. Conocía las capacidades de un Ur-Quincy, y entre ellas estaba la de devolver a la vida a aquellos seres a los que se había dado muerte, un poder que él mismo podría ser capaz de dominar por su propio linaje. No era algo que le apeteciese ver siendo utilizado en su contra.

Sin previo aviso, todo el reishi alrededor del cuerpo de Haschwald comenzó a brillar y temblar, condensándose encima de él y recubriéndole poco a poco. De pronto, una masa se alzó del suelo, suspendida en el aire y dejando entrever una forma viva, latente. El cuerpo de aquella abominación, carente de cara, recordaba a la deforme figura de un Hollow privado de su máscara y bañado en la pureza de un color blanco cegador. Era humanoide, pero también estaba dotada de facciones divinas, además de demoníacas. Tras él, seis alas gigantescas formadas por plumas afiladas del tamaño de espadas de un gran tamaño comenzaban a extenderse y rodear el cuerpo principal, tapando la parte superior de su ausente cara y sus retorcidos miembros inferiores, todavía formándose. Retumbando, una voz proveniente del amenazante plumaje invadió el cuerpo de Uryu y Ryuken.

—Arrodillaos ante el poder cedido por su majestad. Arrodillaos ante Metatrón.

Ryuken Ishida, sintiendo la potencia del ser frente a él, chasqueó la lengua, dejando salir una expresión de temor y preocupación en su cara, y maldijo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Como si conociese perfectamente a su padre, Uryu reconoció lo que aquello significaba. El canto del cisne.

—Letzt Stil5.

Tras cruzar la puerta del sol, Uryu Ishida esperaba ver un paisaje desolador, cubierto por casquetes de hielo y nieve y bañado en una noche eterna con estrellas brillantes iluminando su camino. En su lugar, el pasillo de un gran palacio cubierto por capas de hielo derritiéndose se extendía ante él, terminando en unas amplias escaleras que daban a un gran portón de madera humedecida. Haschwald no se detuvo mucho tiempo para esperar a que su invitado se ubicase, así que tras comprobar que de verdad le había seguido a través de la puerta del sol pronunció unas palabras que despertaron a Uryu de su trance.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás listo para reunirte con su majestad?

 _La voz de Dios revela su esencia. Padre e hijo unidos para terminar la locura…_


End file.
